Network equipment vendors often design and/or manufacture a variety of different device components that are incorporated into network devices. Some of these device components may look similar to one another but perform different functions and/or have certain incompatibilities relative to one another. For example, a network equipment vendor may manufacture both Alternating Current (AC) power distribution modules and Direct Current (DC) power distribution modules whose appearances are similar to one another. The network equipment vendor may also manufacture both AC power supply modules and DC power supply modules whose appearances are similar to one another. In addition, the network equipment vendor may manufacture power distribution modules and/or power supply modules that have similar appearances to one another but very different electrical ratings from one another.
Unfortunately, the similarity in appearances may lead network administrators and/or technicians to mistake one for the other and/or improperly install one instead of the other, thereby potentially causing network devices to malfunction, disrupting network services, and/or effectuating costly damage. For example, the AC power distribution modules may be incompatible with the DC power supply modules, and the DC power distribution modules may be incompatible with the AC power supply modules. In other words, the installation of a DC power supply module into an AC power distribution module may cause damage to the DC power supply module, the AC power distribution module, and/or another network device component. Similarly, the installation of an AC power supply module into a DC power distribution module may cause damage to the AC power supply module, the DC power distribution module, and/or another network device component.
In addition, AC power supply modules and DC power supply modules may be incompatible with one another. In other words, the installation of both AC and DC power supply modules into the same power distribution module (whether AC or DC) may cause damage to the AC and/or DC power supply modules, the power distribution module, and/or another network device component. As another example, the installation of a 48-volt power supply module into a 240-volt power distribution module may cause damage to the 48-volt power supply module, the 240-volt power distribution module, and/or another network device component.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for preventing improper installation of power supply modules on network devices.